


Zim's slave

by devilishliykissed



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: BDSM, Branding, Dom Zim, Don't Read This, Humiliation, M/M, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sub Dib, Tallest Zim, Torture Porn, Watersports, Whipping, You Have Been Warned, ZaDr, human urinal, i warned you, piss drinking, seriously don't read, zim/dib - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 07:10:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14785847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilishliykissed/pseuds/devilishliykissed
Summary: I warned you please don't read this it is really messed up and not for the faint of heart. Zim becomes tallest and has his filthy way with Dib in every way he can imagine. DO NOT READ!!!





	1. The first day

**Author's Note:**

> Well you clicked it.
> 
> Why?!?
> 
>  
> 
> Why would you read this turn back now!
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Still here ugh fine here you go but I tried I really did. :(

I woke up feeling groggy with a splitting head ache not being able to see anything. I blink hoping that will clear my vision. No such luck I reach up to rub my eyes well I try to at least when I realize they're chained to the ground with only four inches of leeway. My legs are also chained to the floor in a position where I'm stuck on my knees. Great just great I'm chained up blindfolded and am I ..yep I'm naked just what I need.  
Should I yell for help my mouth isn't covered. What if when I do who ever did this to me comes back to finish the job. So am I supossed to sit here and wait for my kidnapper to come get me think Dib what should I do.  
How did I even get here in the first place.  
What's the last thing that happened to me? Okay I remember Fire lots of fire, then ships coming form the shy then .. Zim's people flooding around shooting people down left and right. I manged to take some down then...I don't know.  
Could it be Zim I haven't seen him in years I was 17 the last time I saw him before he vanished. It's been six years since then. Well if he did this to me that fucker is going to pay.  
I heard a door open that came from the far of corner of the room I'm in. My head perks up to try to find where the sound came from.  
"Good, you're awake Dib-worm." I hear a malice voice say.  
I would know that voice from anywhere. "Zim." I spit.  
"Yes it is I the great and powerful Zim." Zim replies.  
"Whatever you think you're doing I wont let you." I growl.  
The asshole starts laughing. "Oh, that's rich I can't even..mmm I am tallest now after I left earth a chain of events went down and now I'm in control of Irk so I can do whatever I want." Zim smugly states.  
"So what, you get control then you come back and conquer the planet you could never destroy finally, am I in the ball park." I growl at him.  
"Oh, the earth that was more of something I did on the side to get to my real goal." Zim dismiss.  
"Then what the fuck would you be here for..oh it's to kill me for foiling your plans." I suddenly realize of course that's it.  
"Kill you? No that's not why that's far to easy."  
I suddenly have millions of horrible scenarios go into my head but I put on a brave face. "What are you going to do take out my organs one by one and let your robot eat them but keep me on life sport so I have to watch? Brake every bone in my body?" I question.  
"Wouldn't you like to know." Zim mocks at me.  
The sound of boots hitting ground getting closer to me.  
"You won't get away with this." I try my best to sound firm.  
"I already have." Zim jabs.  
He's standing right in front of me now. A hand grabs my cheek and something collides with my mouth. I scream in protest then something wiggles it's way in my mouth once I do. Oh fuck this is his tongue I bite down hard.  
Zim jerks away no doubt nursing his injured tongue I could taste his blood it was bitter. "You bitch you bit me." A hand smacked me hard in the face.  
I hiss in pain which did nothing to help my headache.  
"Well you kissed me asshole what did you expect!" I yell.  
"You are mine now you stupid bitch you do what I want. Do you understand?" Zim growls.  
Anger heating up in me this fucking dick thinks I'm just going to bend to his will no that's not happening. "I am not yours I will not do what you want."  
"I see...You need some serious training Dib-slave." The monster's foot steps lead away to another side of the room.  
"Trained yeah right I'm not going to listen to you." I shoot back at him.  
There is a sound of a drawer opening then shuffling.  
I begin worrying, what is this dick planing.  
"Yes, this will do quite nicely." I hear him mumble.  
"What are you doing you phsycho?" I question a bit of my nerves coming threw.  
"you'll know soon enough." The Irken chimes far too happy for my liking.  
Then makes his way back over to me.  
I'm getting nervous but doing best to hide it. He is standing in front of me again. Then he grabs a handful of my hair and yanks. I scream out in pain and when I do he shoves something in my mouth and latchs it at the back of my head.  
Its a gag of some type that keeps my mouth wide open and it has a big hole in it presumably for...oh no this basterd he's going to fuck my throat.  
Zim chuckles "ah now I don't have to worry about biting."  
I try to yell at him but it just comes out as a mess of weird sounds. He laughs at my predicament.  
"Ah, lets put you to some use." Zim snatched up my face. I try to fight but he pushes me closer to his crotch. Then I hear the shuffling of fabric. Something sticky pokes my cheek I'm pretty sure that's the tip of his dick.  
He smacks me with his cock and I know what's about to happen.  
Zim positions himself so the head of his dick is now laying on the ring holding my mouth open and stays there for a bit taking in the site of me on my knees cock almost in my mouth dripping his nasty tasting natural lube on my tongue I recoiled.  
He plunged himself in my mouth I suprted and gagged at not only the feeling but the flavor to.  
"mmm..that's a much better way to use your mouth then talking trash don't you agree." Zim teased.  
This fucking jerk. He pushes in deeper. I start coughing.  
He gives a low chuckle.  
thrusting at me pushing me back and forth. I feel so used and disgusting.I hate this so much.  
"suck on it bitch and use your tongue." Zim commands.  
No way I'm giving this dick the satisfaction of complying to him.  
He thrust at me then stops and pulls back all the way to the tip.  
He stays like that for a bit. Then puts it all in, all the way down my throat I wheeze for air as he pushes in to my esophagus. I start Spiting and coughing then he pulls out and goes right back in, an awful pain is in the back of my throat now.  
I feel stretched out all I can do is gag and take in as much air as possible when he pulls back. while his at least 14 inch long dick is trying to fit in me I am just horrified.  
A couple stray treas run down my face.  
"This what you get for not using tongue like I told you Dib-slut." Zim shoves even more in me.  
I try to jerk away but I'm being kept firmly in place.  
I feel like this torture will never end. Why is this happening make it stop.  
He ruts up in me then pulls back this time not to the tip but about half way in then a burst of cum just pours out of him it was so fucking bitter he plugs my nose so I cant breath until I swallow all of his nasty cum. Which I do begrudgingly.  
I then attempt to pull away from this werido.  
"Zim didn't say he was done with your mouth slave you will swallow all I give." Zim growls then forces me in place. pulling back his cock so the head was on the tip of my tongue and tilting my head up slightly.  
He stood there like that for about five minutes concentrating hard on something. Groans and other frustrated sounds escaped his lips.  
Until a drop of something hit my tongue. It tastes acidic and even more bitter and awful whatever it is...wait it's fucking piss.  
I'm horrified as more drops start coming out. I'm shaking and squirming as his iron grip holds me in place. A small spurt comes out I try my best to spit it out but can't so it festers in my mouth until I swallow it not wanting to taste it anymore only for another small spurt to come. Shivering and crying now I swallow it down and sadly a steady stream starts. Zim lets out a satisfied noise. as the stream fills my mouth with its disgusting taste and smell.  
"That's right good Dib-toilet swallow it all." Zim mocks as the stream gets faster and stronger.Gulping it down in hope it would end. He stood there peeing in my fucking mouth.  
Finally the stream slowed and he pulled out in favor of pissing on my face for the last bit. It soaked the blindfold and dripped on my nose I was weeping now.  
"AAAhhh...that was good you just loved it when I peed and came in you mouth didn't you Dib-slave it taste so good to you huh little bitch." Zim mocks.  
All of my bravery just gone I felt so gross.  
"Well I hope you enjoyed that because I plan on doing that every day plus more fun activities." Zim pat my head like a dog.  
"Now I must be off to work but don't worry I'll be back in a few hours. If your really good I'll have another drink for you." Horror of that made me shiver.  
"When your fully trained you can come with me to work isn't that nice you can lay at my feet like a good slave. Gives you something to work for." Zim chuckles then he leaves.  
Me I'm stuck chained up with piss on my face a gag in my mouth bilndfolded. Just great.


	2. Chapter 2

I sat there crying and shaking trying to escape but just utterly failing. I smell the disgusting scent of piss on my face. Drops of the disgusting liquid ruing down my face a couple lading in my mouth. Why is this happening this stupid blindfold is soaked I hate this. I'm so cold I want my clothes I want to go home and watch TV and act like this never happened.  
I end up just shivering and crying for hours tired cold covered in urine. When I finally just passed out with exhaustion from stress.  
"Wakey wakey human." I feel something pocking my face.  
I jerk back away from Zim's touch. "hmm...have you been good?" Zim questions.  
I try to curse at this basterd but it comes out as a bunch of weird muffled screams.  
A low chuckle comes from the monster. "Well I think you've been a good little Dib-bitch. So I'll give you a reward." I could hear the asshole pull down his pants.  
"I hope your thirsty little toilet cause I've brewed you a nice gallon sized drink little one I hope You can take this much. It has been 12 hours sense I went I saved it for you, you should be grateful." I jerk back in fear.  
I think about how he said 12 hours how long have I been trapped here.  
The monster grabs the back of my head. I freak out trying to escape his grip. He unties my blindfold it falls to the floor.  
My eyes open wide taking in the room it was farly sized it had sevral drawers on a far off wall there was also a table with cuffs on them most likley for chaining me to it so he could... no I don't want to think about that.  
The dick grabed my chin and forced me to look up at him.  
"I took that off so you could see what your about to do whatch closely human take a good look at my cock this is your new best friend." he says mockingly when shacking the pink rigged thing.  
I glare up at him anger in my eyes.  
"aww, your sad because I promesied you a drink and didn't give it yet don't you worry I'll give it to you." Zim teasses then puts the tip of his dick in my mouth holding my face so it's tilted up.  
"Good boy I'm going to give my thirsty slave his drink. It's a bit hard with a boner but I'm a kind master so I'll do it some how." I can't believe this fucking ass.  
He stares at me consentrating. A few drops start coming out then he shakes his cock "Huuu...There we go." A dusgusting stream fills up my mouth I chough and a bit falls on my face and gets in my eye. It fucking burns so I stop trying to get it out and just let him go in me. He filled my mouth then cuts the stream and pulls back admiring his work my mouth full of piss.  
"mmm...Swallow NOW!!" I glare and yet again try to spit out the urine. He kicks me in the gut hard.  
"SWALLOW!" He yells again then kicks some of the fluid hitting my face again.  
tears foram in my eyes as I start swallowing the hanes fluid. He smirks at me.  
Then puts his dick next to my mouth again and starts peeing again I try to keep up with the stream so I'm not covered in urine after this yet again.  
"That's right Dib drink it all this and my cum is the only drink you shall have from now on you will be my personal urinal along as my personal sex-slave human. If you are not there when I need to relave myself I shall pee in a bottle then feed it to you later." I can't even fathum why someone would do this this is horrible It taste awfull and this dick is saying I'm going to drink this sevral times a day no this can't be hapening. I struggle and he ends up missing my mouth and hitting my hair.  
He laughs and repostions his self.  
"fiesty little thing I'll have to punish you when I'm done." Zim growls at me. He makes me chug his pee it last a good five mintues of pure humilation. I want to die.  
"ahhh...it's always nice to take a piss after holding it for hours espacial if it's into your slave boys mouth wouldn't you agree?" Zim asks me then laughs.  
"Well I'll be a good master and clean you before I deal with your defines." Zim walks over to a pannel and presses a button then a tube goes over me.  
Once inside the tube a weird gel substence started pouring down on me and it was getting high I started freaking out I'm going to drown no I can't die here I need to make this basterd pay for what he's done to me first.  
It goes past my head and I then realize that it's breathable in the gel I don't know how but it is.  
It coats me and I feel it take off all the filth and germs that were on me. Then it sinks down and the tube gose back up.  
Zim smirks at me then press another button. Which moved my chains so I was now on all fours.  
My mind instentlly imagines the worst.  
I see him head over to the drawers and grab something but I couldn't tell what.  
He hapliy strides up behind me.  
I try my best to get him away from me I jerk and shake.  
"Trying to escape your punishment are you that's not happening." Zim tease.  
He unlatches my gag it falls to the floor.  
"I want to hear you scream." Zim growls.  
"You basterd let me go!" I scream.  
Zim laughs evily. "Oh Dib-slave you best learn manners."  
"Shut up asshole I hate you!" I scream.  
Zim's hand goes up to my ass and rubs it.  
" Don't touch me!!!" I cry out.  
"Mmm...Fiesty little slave thinks he can tell me what to do." Zim growls then I fell a sharpe pain on my ass and hear a loud smack. I scream at the top of my lungs. I turn my head to look back slightly I see he lefts a leather paddle and swats it down on my ass.  
"Ahhh Stop!!" I scream only to feel another lashing.  
He swipes the paddle up and smacks it right down. Red welts start to form on me.  
"Nooo You can't do this!" I cry out.  
He laughs maniacally at me.  
I see him grab his cock and start jerking it when he continues to swat at me.  
I cried trying my best to stay calm knowing that my suffering was getting him off.  
Then the monster finally stopped and traveled his fingers up the marks.  
I hiss in pain.  
"Mmm...that'll teach you Dib-bitch to do as Zim says." Zim moaned.  
I see him take out a long cylinder object and a small bottle he pours some of the contains of the bottle on the object. " Is that a dildo!" I scream at him.  
"Why yes it is I'm going to prepare you for me so I don't feel cahafing." Zim says to me.  
"No you can't do that." I protest.  
"To late" Zim shoves the tip of the dildo into me.  
"Ahh No STOP!!" I scream.  
"Mmm That's right take it bitch." Zim moans at me shoving more in me violently.  
"You can't do this it's wrong!" I try hopeing for some reason I'll be able to get to some type of moral compass.  
" I do what I want.You will be mine you stupid bitch." Zim pushes the thing in deeper. It hurt so fucking much.  
"NO Make it stop." I'm sobbing.  
"If you insist your perpared enough for me." Zim mocks.  
" No you can't!!" I cry out.  
I feel him pull the dildo out then position himself next to my abused hole.  
"I'm going to savor this." Zim moans.  
" You don't need to do this!" I scream.  
" I want to so I'll have." Then the monster plunges in me.  
"AAAAHH NOOO!!" All I can feel is pain in my ass.  
"Mmmm even after stretching you such a tight little slave."  
" STOP PLEAS !!" I'm basically begging.  
He pushed deeper and I'm screaming.  
"Your my property you'll take it all." Zim growls and bites the back of my neck.  
"No don't." I cry.  
He continues his trust it hurts so much.  
Then suddenly the dick hits something I accidentally let out a moan and my cock comes to life.  
I feel so ashamed tears falling down my face.  
"Oh look at you. You like that you fucking slut." Zim moans at me.  
Shame fills me to my core.  
" Filthy little whore." Zim growls as he hits me hard there over and over.  
" No I hate this I hate you Stop!" I scream.  
He slams me hard I let out another shameful moan.  
"Doesn't look like you hate it whore." Zim growls.  
"No! Stop!" I scream which was followed by another moan from me.  
"Stupid slut you belong to me now." Zim spits at me.  
I'm weeping and sadly very turned on my stupid body is just betraying me.  
He thrust harder then pulls almost all the way out only to hit me staight back in I convolse.  
He did it again and again I'm screaming all the while then.  
I cum it makes me want to puke getting off on this sick basterd using me as a sex doll.  
He soon follows after my filling me up.  
Zim spits on me. "Your disgusting you slut." Zim moans.  
Then he gets up cleans himself off and leaves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ugh.. you read this one too.

**Author's Note:**

> I told you!!


End file.
